A virtual environment can be created in the same hardware environment on a laptop personal computer (laptop PC) or a desktop personal computer (desktop PC) to run two or more operating systems (OS). There are hypervisor type (type 1) and host OS type (type 2) of virtual environments. Among the OSs, there are mobile OSs developed for use on tablet terminals and smartphones, in addition to traditional OSs used on laptop PCs and desktop PCs. The laptop PC and the desktop PC are suitable for entering characters from a keyboard or a pointing device into a GUI or editing graphics, while the tablet terminal is particularly suitable for browsing Web sites though characters can be entered from a touch screen.